the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/If I could change the show...
Disclaimer- Before you read this, it’s fair to warn you, I have indeed been thinking again and so get prepared for more elaborate and over-explained ideas and opinions that may or may not have been taken from my various conversations with Queenie, or that may or may not be things everyone has already said already anyways but in much shorter and simpler ways. ''' '''You prepared? Let’s go in. Hey guys, it’s new blog time, so let’s dive in, shall we? Today, if the title wasn’t a dead giveaway, I’m going to discuss the things that, if I were in charge of all three seasons as well as TOR, I’d have done differently, and why, as well as what I think about certain subjects. (Subjects meaning, some of this may be me going over things I mentioned in my analysis blogs, but I will try to be touching on new points) Characters Basically, I’d have made sure all characters would have lived up to their potential, as well as rounded them all out more. Because, let’s be honest, these characters had more potential than the writers used, either if they missed the chance to give them a good role or never gave them the chance to begin with. To be specific- Nina would have lost some of her mean tendencies, or would have at least gotten called out on them. Also, while I know that she was the lead, she didn’t do much for herself. She usually had to be saved; Which, I can tolerate, except that it happened all the time. (I know she nearly sacrificed herself at the end, but what I’m saying is, I’d have made her just a little more self-reliant. Not to the point where she becomes invincible, but she’d have at least saved herself once or twice. Or maybe she could have rescued Fabian for once.) Fabian...well, I’d have made him Sibuna 2.0 Leader. He deserved it. Otherwise, I’d have made him more than just ‘the geeky lover boy’ in the first two seasons. Also, he’d have handled Jabina better. Not to mention a bit of backstory would be nice. Amber. I’d have made her at least return in the end because it feels like we were promised something and never got it. However, other than that, she was handled pretty well. I guess...I’d have made her more Sibuna focused at the end of season one though. Patricia needed to have her own plot, seriously. I went into more detail about this issue on her page (along with Queenie) if you want to check it out, but, well, yeah. I’d have given her a role that was her own, not based around another character. I’d have given Patricia her own life, basically. Alfie...Alfie would have been taken more seriously as a Sibuna member, because he actually did really well but even the show seemed to have underestimated him. Besides that, he was handled pretty well IMO. Jerome. He’d have been made an official Sibuna member and wouldn’t have left. Otherwise, I’d say no cheating, but well, we’d have never gotten Jeroy and stuff then. Well, I’d have let him kept his sneaky tendencies. Mara. 'She’d have joined Sibuna in season 2 or at least get involved in the mystery somehow. And she wouldn’t have been witch-ified in season 3, instead she’d have remained sympathetic, yet she’d still be understandably angry. I’d have made her upset, but not horrible. She’d have also handled the Mickra/Jara love triangle better. '''Mick. '''WHERE DO I BEGIN? I’d have just given him...more. More plot. More development. More scenes. More characterization. More background. More...everything. I swear, Mick was a good and promising character who the writers totally cheated out of being an EXCELENT character. '''Joy. '*Sigh* Oh, Joy. With her, I’d have, firstly, made her less of a witch. She’d have been given a better redemption arc, and would have been made more likable without losing her attraction to Fabian. In season 3, she’d have remained in Sibuna or would have, at the very least, return to the team, and would have told Mara she didn’t want to hurt Jerome. In all, like Mick, I feel that Joy had been cheated out of being amazing, because despite becoming much better in the third season, she still never got to take a lot of good opportunities. '''Eddie, '''I’d have kept his bad-boy traits in Season 3, foreshadowed the Osirian stuff, and besides that, he was done pretty well. '''KT. '''Well...she’d have stopped talking about her Great Grandfather, but other than that, she was fine. IDK, maybe I’d have made her less Nina-ish in the beginning. '''Willow '''would have never lost her memory of the Sibuna stuff and would have remained as part of the team. She’d have also been given a backstory. I won’t go into detail for other characters, but basically, characters like Jason would have been given an excuse for disappearing, Victor would have not reverted back to being ‘evil’ in Season 3, Benji’s existence would have been explained, etc. Personally, one of the best parts of this show for me are the characters, and as you can see, I believe that a lot of them deserved better. The show seems to sort of twist the character’s traits into fitting a specific role or to fulfil a specific plot point until their role gets to change, then the traits twist again for better or for worse; It’s done subtly, and a lot of it makes sense with character developments and all that. But I think you guys know what I mean. (For example, Mara’s moments of bitterness and revenge were taken to a dark extreme in season 3; Patricia’s jealousy was taken to its extreme in season 3 as well) Relationships Note that this means Romance, as well as Friendships and Family-ships. I’ve thought about this for a bit, and I’ve come to my conclusion; I’d have given the friendships and family-ships more focus, maybe a bit more than romance. Because, (And excuse me while I go off on a rant,) while I do love the romances a ton and cannot imagine HOA without them, it’s the friendships and family-ships that really make things happen. They’re the relationships that move both the romantic plots and the mystery plots along. For example- Obviously Joytricia started the mystery; The Jelfie drama is what really sparked Jerome to join Rufus; The Team Clarke subplot gave us the gem, as well as Jerome’s season 2 mystery plot, and the climax of the season; and, on the romantic side, you have May’s plot causing most of the Operation Jerome drama (Yeah, Jeroy was the actual romance involved but it was May’s plan and conflict that really caused what happened), you have Neddie’s ghost hunt, etc. In reality, it’s the friendships/family-ships that make things happen for both sides of the show, while the romances usually only effect other romances, because the romances are usually detached from the mystery and vice versa; Even the Jabina triangle ONLY made Nina and Fabian argue a little, that’s it, no real Sibuna tension or anything. You see what I mean? So, this is why it bothers me that friendships/family-ships tended to be ignored, ruined, or used as romantic catalysts, because IMO, they’re equally important. So I’d have given them more of a focus, which means more of everything. More Joytricia, Jelfie, Patrina, etc. '''TL;DR version- Friendships/Family-ships are just as important as the romances are, if not more important, and so I’d have given them more of a focus, or at least make the romances influence the mystery more. ' In terms of Romances? Well, you guys know me, you know I’d add the Patrome in. BUT, here’s how it would have played out in my story. Patrome go to prom together; in season 2, they’re sort of dating, but have mixed feelings; Jerome because of Mara, Patricia because of Eddie. So they break up but remain close friends. Then in season 3 they have the fake date and it causes them to get back together for a short bit, until they decide to break up again and remain as best friends. Maybe they get back together for real after graduating. Because yes, I love Patrome so much but I still love Jeroy and Peddie; this would have been the perfect way to add a canon Patrome romance/Patrome friendship and still have Jeroy and Peddie. Besides my obsession with adding Patrome into ''everything possible, I’d have done more with Pifie, made Walfie less sudden, fixed love triangle issues, maybe have Jabian date just a tiny bit before the Jeroy stuff started, etc. Just, you know, remove some of the dumb or cruel stuff and blend it together to make it work because damn it if I’m in control I’ll make more pairings canon. Plots I’m not going to try to over-explain myself here; just a few ideas. The Tear of Gold would have...actually been useful in the storyline. The season 3 climax would have been redone (go read my ending analysis for more information). The descendants would have been given a bigger focus. Really, there is so much, but what else can I say? I’d just fix plot holes and stuff, maybe change some twist around but really what else can I do? Misc. Vera would have gotten Karma; Joy would have helped Patricia at least once, Sibuna would have been made more competent; made the Sinners less needlessly cruel, tied up some plots (Mick, Pason, Eddie and Mr. Sweet), fixed pacing, and I’d have made a 4th season because if I’m in control I’d be able to. Thanks for reading! '''Well, I’m done for today. Dang this one was long. Anyways, just gimme your feelings; I’d prefer a little more than just 3 comments in a row that say ‘agree’ though. If you can, add something or explain WHY you agree or something. IDK, I just like discussions. See you! ... I think I blog too often. Category:Blog posts